


Lessons in How To Be Truly Terrifying Spirits

by Luthienberen



Series: July Writing Prompts 2019 - Watson's Woes [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Humor, Past Character Death, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Death is hardly an excuse fornotsolving a murder. First however, one must learn how to be a properly terrifying spirit.





	Lessons in How To Be Truly Terrifying Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for July Writing Prompts at watsons_woes [dreamwidth], Prompt **Day17 - Going Gothic: Gothic novels/Romance – a popular source of entertainment! Incorporate this genre somehow into your work today, or even create your own bit of gothic fiction! Bonus point if you go extra cheesy.**

* * *

Thunder boomed overhead, the skies an inky black with a slit of deep purple pressed between the low lying clouds and the savaged earth.

Grass rippled in the storm as the winds called forth by Holmes rushed through the strands. Lightning illuminated the heavens, painting a ghoulish backdrop for the crumbling house before them.

Lestrade sighed as Holmes stood grinning like a man possessed, though...could a spirit become possessed? After all, they were already dead.

He glanced at his companion in death, one stalwart Dr J. Watson. The doctor met his gaze with a faint smile. His visage would be translucent to any mortal, but to a fellow apparition he was full of the vigour of the next world. His eyes glowed with affection for the eccentric detective.

"Sorry Lestrade, I did attempt to stop him, but you know how Holmes is. Best he gets it out of his system. Maybe then we can accomplish our mission."

Lestrade nodded. "True Watson. I fear what shall happen to the culprits when he does catch them."

Watson grinned savagely, reminding Lestrade of the courageous honest man who in life had been a fierce protector of the innocent and not so innocent, (compounding the crimes of some criminals that Holmes took pity on; yes Holmes he _knew_ about that), and of the devout friend and a compassionate doctor.

Hardened in Maiwand, the men responsible for their deaths would stand little chance.

"Anyone foolish enough to believe that _death_ would prevent Holmes from solving a crime, including his own murder, is asking for a hard type of justice. Anyway, who better to stop a group of demon worshippers than three spirits?"

"Again, quite true. That said, perhaps we ought to hasten Mr Holmes' experiments in otherworldly powers? I am still a policeman and having such men loose in my country sits badly with me."

"Oh I suppose you are right. So then, shall I take responsibility for summoning all manner of beasts and flying creatures?"

"It would be my pleasure. I think I will focus on fogs, mists and the shrieks of unknown monsters."

Watson laughed, quite horribly, thought Lestrade with some admiration. Raising his arms the doctor stretched out his hands and began.

As the spirits of wolves long vanished from Britain emerged from the stormy gloom, Lestrade set about summoning forth a yellow green fog, adding flashing patches of light when he developed a grip on his powers.

Holmes danced in delight when he saw them join him.

Lestrade watched with amusement as Watson faced a barrage of questions, requests and offers of help.

Despite being dead, Lestrade felt rather cheerful. Once they had mopped up their unfinished business - hopefully Bradstreet and Gregson would be accommodating after the initial fright - it would be fascinating to see what happened next.

In such company Lestrade suspected it would both alarming and fun.


End file.
